The Mad Lab
by miparkland
Summary: Yongguk kembali bertemu Sihyun ketika melanjutkan studinya di luar kota. Namun, Sihyun bukanlah sosok manis yang pernah ia temui 4 tahun yang lalu. Keadaan di sekitar mereka juga benar-benar gila. Penelitian di laboratorium yang seharusnya membawanya pada prestasi malah mengancam kewarasan Yongguk. YonggukxSihyun, PanWink. [Cover by errantaile]
1. Prolog

Para tokoh:

1\. Kim Yongguk (JBJ)

2\. Kim Sihyun (Yong&Shi Unit)

3\. Park Jihoon (WannaOne)

4\. Lai Kuanlin (WannaOne)

Warning: Bahasa baku, slow update.

* * *

 **The Mad Lab**

 **PROLOG**

* * *

Hijaunya pepohonan dan sinar matahari di antara celah-celah dedaunan adalah pemandangan pertama yang kulihat ketika membuka mata. Udara sepoi-sepoi menyapu wajahku dengan lembut. Rerumputan melindungiku dari kotornya tanah yang kuberbaring di atasnya. Tas ransel kujadikan bantal agar rambutku tetap bersih karena aku sudah keramas tadi pagi.

Di atas dadaku terletak sebuah topi bundar yang mengadah ke atas. Di dalamnya tidurlah si Tolby, kucing hitam-putih peliharaanku. Umurnya baru tiga minggu dan sangat tidak bisa diam.

Aku bangun dari pembaringan setelah meletakkan topi dan Tolby di samping, kemudian meregangkan otot-ototku. Kuhirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan pelan-pelan. Ah, udara di sini sungguh segar. Seandainya aku bisa tinggal di sini seumur hidupku, bukan di kota besar penuh hiruk-pikuk transportasi berpolusi dengan tingkat kurang ajar maksimum. Sayangnya, aku hanya bisa berada di sini selama dua minggu. Setelah itu aku harus masuk kuliah sebagai mahasiswa baru.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang mahasiswa baru, aku sudah tidak sabar. Bagaimana rasanya jadi mahasiswa?

Aku bermain bersama Tolby selama beberapa menit sebelum kembali ke villa keluargaku, tempatku biasa berlibur. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan aku pasti sudah ditunggu. Segera aku memakai topi, memasukkan botol minumku dan mainan Tolby ke dalam tasku, kemudian aku berjalan ke arah villa. Tolby mengikutiku dari belakang.

Jarak hutan dan villa tiak begitu jauh. Hanya sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Suara cicitan burung menemani langkahku hingga ke luar hutan. Kusapa penjaga hutan yang ada di pos ketika sampai di perbatasan. Kami sudah saling kenal sejak aku masih kecil. Ia memberi Tolby makan sepotong ikan sebelum kami berjalan lagi ke villa melalui jalan setapak di atas bukit.

"Awas!" teriak seseorang.

 _BAM!_

Sebuah buku ensiklopedi menubruk bahu kiriku dan aku oleng. Untung saja aku bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan dan tidak jatuh terguling ke bawah bukit! Kuelus-elus bahuku sambil mencari sumber datangnya buku tebal ini. Seorang remaja putra berlari ke arahku sambil memegangi topi birunya agar tak terbawa angin. Wajahnya cukup familiar, tapi aku tidak tahu dia siapa.

"Maafkan aku! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," jawabku. Kuambil ensiklopedi itu dan kuberikan padanya.

"Ah, terima kasih. Apa bahumu sakit?" Wajahnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah dan khawatir. Ia cukup manis ketika berekspresi seperti itu.

"Ya, sedikit. Tidak apa-apa."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu ada orang lewat ketika melempar buku ini," jelasnya dengan sedikit raut kesal di wajahnya. Sepertinya ini bukan miliknya.

"Untuk apa kau membuang tenagamu untuk melempar buku seberat ini?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut. Sejak kapan aku jadi banyak bicara seperti ini?

"Ah, aku hanya sedang kesal dengan kakakku. Itu saja. Aku jadi melampiaskannya pada bukuku." Ia terkekeh, menampilkan susunan giginya yang rapi dan putih bersih.

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu, ya, eh siapa namamu?"

"Aku Kim Sihyun."

"Oke, Sihyun. Aku harus pergi."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Maaf, siapa namamu?"

"Yongguk. Kim Yongguk."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa lagi, Yongguk!"

Aku mengangguk dan kembali menaiki bukit bersama Tolby. Tapi, tiba-tiba Tolby turun dari gendonganku dan berlari ke arah Sihyun. Tolby mencakar-cakar celana jinsnya, minta digendong. Sihyun cukup terkejut, kemudian menggendong Tolby sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku tertegun. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki senyum seindah itu? _Aih, apa-apaan kau, Yongguk?_

"Aku juga punya kucing," ujar Sihyun. "Namanya Rcy. Mungkin mereka bisa main bersama. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yongguk?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Kudapati diriku masih mengagumi senyum manis milik Sihyun. Ketika aku sadar, aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ya, boleh-boleh saja." Agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi hehe, lanjutku dalam hati.

Tolby turun dari gendongan Sihyun dan kembali ke arahku. Aku dan Sihyun pun saling berpamitan.

* * *

Sore harinya, aku membawa Tolby ke danau dekat villa untuk bermain lagi. Memang dasar calon mahasiswa gabut sebelum masuk kuliah. Kerjaannya main terus.

Beberapa meter dari danau, aku melihat Sihyun sedang memancing. Ia memakai kemeja biru panjang kotak-kotak dan topi bundar biru. Di sampingnya, tertidur seekor kucing. Mungkin itu kucing yang dimaksudnya tadi siang.

"Hai!" sapaku ketika sampai di sampingnya.

Sihyun menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihatku dan Tolby. "Hai, Yongguk. Kenalkan, ini Rcy. Jangan berisik ya, nanti dia bangun," ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Haha. Lucu juga Sihyun, takut kucingnya terbangun.

Tapi percuma. Rcy terbangun dan menguap lebar. Ketika melihat Tolby, mereka mulai saling berinteraksi. Jadilah aku duduk di samping Sihyun dan memerhatikan kail pada pancingan yang dipegangnya.

"Kau bisa memancing?" tanya Sihyun.

Aku menggeleng.

Sihyun terkekeh. "Aku juga tidak bisa. Wkwk." Ia mengeja wkwk, 'we-ka-we-ka'.

Aku terbahak. "Lalu, ini ngapain sok-sokan mancing?"

"Aku sedang bosan. Bagaimana denganmu, Yongguk? Apa kau sedang bosan juga?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Lebih tepatnya aku sedang berlibur. Dua minggu lagi aku masuk kuliah."

"Oh iya? Berarti kita sama. Kau masuk universitas mana?" tanyanya antusias.

Kusebutkan nama kampusnya.

"Wah, kita sekampus!"

Kami pun mulai berbincang-bincang, dimulai dari hal-hal kecil sampai membahas kucing pula. Sejak itu kami sering bermain bersama selama liburan, tidak lupa membawa kucing masing-masing. Namun, sesuatu hal terjadi.

Sehari sebelum aku pulang ke Seoul, Sihyun menghilang tanpa jejak. Padahal ia berjanji akan membawakan pakaian untuk Tolby yang dirajut ibunya. Aku menghubungi ponselnya, namun malah tersambung ke operator. Ketika aku sampai di villanya, sudah tidak ada orang sama sekali. Kutanyakan pada tetangganya, mereka juga tidak tahu.

Aku tetap berpikir positif. Mungkin mereka mendadak ada urusan dan harus kembali ke Seoul juga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga ketemu di kampus," kataku pada diri sendiri. Tolby di tanganku mengeong-ngeong dengan gelisah. Ia rindu pada Rcy.

* * *

Prediksiku salah. Sihyun tidak ada di kerumunan mahasiswa baru di hari pertama kuliah. Padahal, kami satu jurusan dan tak ada tanda apapun. Ketika aku melihat absen kelas, namanya tak terdaftar. Aku panik! Entah kenapa.

Selesai kelas hari pertama, aku menuju bagian administrasi fakultas dan menanyakan hal mengenai Kim Sihyun. Setelah beberapa menit mencari, staff fakultas mengatakan bahwa Kim Sihyun sudah pindah ke kampus lain.

Aku mau menghubungi Sihyun pun percuma. Nomornya sudah tak terdaftar dan aku tak tahu alamatnya di mana di Seoul.

Hah... Aku menghembuskan napas frustasi.

Apa boleh buat. Hidup itu penuh kejutan. Dan aku harus tetap menjalaninya. Lagipula, mengapa aku harus memusingkan Sihyun yang pindah mendadak?

Tapi tak bisa kupingkiri bahwa aku merasa kosong.

Kim Sihyun, semoga kita bertemu lagi. Aku masih menunggu baju untuk Tolby.

~End of Prolog~

* * *

Halo~ Ini pertama kalinya gw bikin ff anak pd101 hmm..

Awalnya ini pengen gw bikin PanWink sebagai pemeran utama, tp tiba2 entah kenapa keluar ide yang lebih cocok aja buat Yong&Shi hahaha

btw prolog ini emang ga keliatan _Mad Lab-_ nya. Masih brainstorming aja tentang pertemuan Yong&Shi. But ini akan jadi asal mula masalah yang ada dalam cerita.

Dan btw, gw suka bikin cerita yang memberikan wawasan untuk pembaca. Kalau di cerita gw yg Grey Town settingnya di London pada jaman imperial dan The Curseas Island yang kotanya tertata oktagonal kayak kota Barcelona, cerita ini akan membawa kalian ke dunia fisika dan psikologi.

"HAH FISIKA?" Jangan panik. Gw hanya ingin memberi tahu gambaran besar aja fisikawan tuh sebenernya ngapain sih? Gak cuma ngajar doang loh seperti gambaran masyarakat di sekitar kita.

Nah kalo psikologi, gw bukan anak psiko. But, gw tertarik sama psikologi sejak SMA dan gw juga pelajari beberapa hal untuk dituangkan di sini. Jadi, mohon maaf bila ada anak psikologi yang baca ini menemukan beberapa kejanggalan. Gw dengan senang hati akan melakukan perbaikan.

So, lanjut tidak yaa? Hehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


	2. Bertemu Teman Baru (Dan Aneh)

**The Mad Lab**

 **Episode 1: Bertemu Teman Baru (Dan Aneh)**

* * *

Yongguk membuka pintu kamar asrama yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama dua tahun ke depan. Cahaya matahari senja masuk melewati kaca jendela, membuat partikel-partikel yang beterbangan dapat terlihat karenanya. Kamarnya sudah dibersihkan petugas, jadi Yongguk segera merapikan barang-barang bawaannya. Pria berambut hitam itu memasukkan pakaian ke dalam lemari, kemudian tak lupa ia menyusun beberapa buku dan beberapa _gadget_ miliknya di atas meja dan laci.

Ia kembali ke arah koper untuk mengambil barang terakhir: sebuah bingkai kecil dengan foto remaja laki-laki dan dua kucing. Salah satunya tersenyum lebar, sedangkan yang satu lagi hanya menatap lucu kamera karena belum siap difoto.

Yongguk tersenyum kecil melihat foto itu sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja belajar. Kemudian ia membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk menemui profesornya yang akan membimbingnya dalam studi magisternya.

Yongguk tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan melanjutkan studinya di kota yang cukup kecil ini. Bahkan, ia tak tahu bahwa di sini ada sebuah pusat penelitian yang cukup besar dan disubsidi negara setiap tahunnya dengan dana hibah besar-besaran. Kebetulan dosen pembimbing skripsinya dulu, yang juga seorang profesor, mengenal profesornya yang sekarang. Yongguk ditawari untuk dibimbing olehnya dengan beasiswa penuh. Kebetulan, topik penelitiannya juga menarik dan masih berhubungan dengan skripsi S1-nya. Jadilah Yongguk sekarang jadi anak rantau.

* * *

Ia pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah restoran sederhana tempat ia akan bertemu dengan sang profesor. Ketika masuk, ia mencari keberadaan pria berambut putih. Namun sepertinya beliau belum datang. Ia hendak bertanya ke pelayan tentang reservasi meja atas nama Park Seongwoo ketika seseorang menepuk pundak kirinya.

"Kim Yongguk, kan?" tanya seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan kulit sungguh putih. Kedua matanya besar, bibirnya merah, dan wajahnya tirus. Ia memiliki rambut hitam selegam batu bara.

"Ya, benar," jawab Yongguk dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Lai Guanlin, salah satu anak bimbingan Profesor Park," ia memperkenalkan diri dengan ekspresi datar. "Ayo, di sini mejanya."

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruang VIP di lantai dua. Ketika Guanlin membukakan pintu, ruangan itu cukup kecil. Hanya ada sebuah meja persegi panjang dengan delapan kursi. Lalu, ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk dan memainkan rubik 10x10. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum. "Hai!" sapanya pada Yongguk.

Yongguk membalas, "Halo! Aku-"

"Kim Yongguk, kan? Aku sudah tahu mengenai dirimu. Namaku Park Jihoon," laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. Ia memiliki kedua mata yang indah, batang hidung yang tegas, dan senyum yang cerah. Pipinya lumayan tembam dan ia kelihatan sehat, tidak seperti Guanlin yang terlalu kurus. "Ayo duduk, Yongguk."

Yongguk pun duduk di seberang Jihoon yang bersebelahan dengan Guanlin. Jihoon langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di atas bahu Guanlin ketika ia duduk. "Kau lama, Guan." Guanlin cuek saja sambil mencatat sesuatu di sebuah buku kecil.

" _So_ ," ucap Guanlin, "apa yang membuatmu bisa dibawa kemari oleh seorang Park Seongwoo?"

Yongguk tertegun sesaat akan gaya bicara Guanlin yang terlihat seperti tidak menghormati profesornya. Kemudian, ia menceritakan dengan singkat bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Profesor Park.

"Oh. Kau pasti orang yang terpilih," ujar Guanlin. "Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ada yang bergabung dengan kami."

Bertahun-tahun, pikir Yongguk. Apakah Guanlin dan Jihoon lebih tua darinya? Tapi mereka kelihatan masih seperti anak-anak.

"Apa kelebihanmu, Yongguk?" Kali ini Jihoon yang bertanya.

"Kelebihan?"

"Iya! Biokimia? Instrumentasi*? Atau jangan-jangan permodelan sistem**?"

"Um, spektroskopi***," jawab Yongguk. "Instrumentasi sedikit."

Guanlin dan Jihoon saling bertatapan. Guanlin tersenyum miring, sedangkan Jihoon menatap kembali Yongguk dengan takjub. " _Nice_. Kita akan menjadi _partner_ yang sempurna," ujar Jihoon. "Iya kan, Guan?"

Guanlin mengangkat bahu. "Ia punya saingan yang berat."

Jihoon menggeleng. "Aku bisa melihat potensi dalam dirinya, Guan. Yongguk, kau akan menjadi legenda dalam grup riset kami. Aku yakin itu."

"Maaf ya, Yongguk. Jihoon memang suka berlebihan," ucap Guanlin malas. Jihoon mendorong Guanlin gemas, kemudian kembali menyenderkan kepalanya sambil memeluk lengan Guanlin. Rubiknya telah selesai disusun dan teronggok di atas meja makan.

Yongguk tertawa kecil. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya?"

Baru saja Jihoon ingin menyahut, pintu di belakang Yongguk terbuka dan masuklah pria yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu. Bukan hanya Park Seongwoo yang masuk, namun juga seorang pria yang jauh lebih muda.

Setelah saling sapa dan memesan makanan, mereka mengobrol ringan sejenak. Pria yang datang bersama sang profesor itu bernama Noh Taehyun. Orangnya sangat sopan dan pandai bicara. Guanlin dan Jihoon tetap lengket, namun Profesor Park tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang itu dan Yongguk dibuat bingung karenanya. Ya bayangkan saja ada dua orang manja-manjaan (hanya Jihoon, sih. Tetapi sesekali Guanlin mengelus rambut Jihoon dan memainkan pipinya) di depan dosen pembimingnya?! _WTH!_

Selagi pembimbing mereka itu membicarakan proyek untuk setahun ke depan, Taehyun, Yongguk, Guanlin, dan Jihoon hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sesekali Yongguk melempar pertanyaan, Guanlin dan Jihoon menjawab dengan sangat cerdas. Kemudian, Park Seongwoo akan memberitahu Yongguk beberapa detail.

Noh Taehyun tak kalah berbeda dengan Guanlin dan Jihoon. Ternyata Taehyun juga adalah mahasiswa S2, sama seperti Yongguk. Hanya saja ia sudah setahun lebih awal di sana. Dan ia kelihatan _normal_.

"Maklumi saja ya, si Guanlin dan Jihoon itu," ujar Taehyun ke Yongguk saat pulang bersama ke asrama. "Nanti ketika sudah satu lab kau akan lebih terkejut."

Yongguk berusaha untuk tidak terkejut. "Maksud Hyung apa?"

Taehyun menghela napas. "Yaaa, mereka sedikit," Taehyun memberi isyarat dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya, " _berbeda_. Nanti kau akan lebih mengerti."

"Aku bisa memakluminya," kata Yongguk.

"Bukan, bukan. Bukan _itu_. Ada yang lain."

Dan Yongguk tidak bisa menebak apa yang dimaksud Taehyun sampai mereka berpisah di lorong menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Paginya, Yongguk kebetulan bertemu Taehyun di depan asrama, jadi mereka berangkat bersama menuju kampus. Selama di perjalanan, entah kenapa jantung Yongguk berdebar-debar. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan lingkungan yang ia lewati bersama Taehyun. Ia sampai harus mengelus dadanya untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

Melihat kegelisahan Yongguk, Taehyun bertanya, "Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Bukan. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, Hyung."

"Kau hanya gugup, mungkin," Taehyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Yongguk pelan.

"Belum pernah aku gugup dalam hidupku."

Taehyun tertawa. "Aku suka kepercayaan dirimu, Yongguk. Tapi simpan itu ketika kau sudah memasuki lapangan kita."

Yongguk jadi penasaran kan. Dari kemarin Taehyun terus memberikannya _spoiler_.

Mereka berjalan selama setengah jam sebelum tiba di depan sebuah gedung besar serba putih dan abu-abu. Arsitekturnya mirip _Standard Chartered Bank_ , namun bersih dari lumut maupun noda-noda bangunan yang biasa kita temukan pada rumah-rumah tua. Dan juga akan terlihat sedikit lebih enak jika tidak terletak di pinggir hutan.

Ya. Hutan. Sekarang Yongguk pun merinding, walau ia sudah tahu bahwa letaknya di hutan. Katanya sih, biar terisolasi dari polusi kota. Tapi kan biasanya kampus ada di tempat yang jauh lebih mudah dijangkau orang? Jika dipikir-pikir, asramanya pun jauh dari perumahan penduduk di kota ini.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam dan segera absen menggunakan kartu yang sudah disediakan oleh kampus tersebut. Selagi Yongguk menaruh kartunya di atas _scanner_ , sekitar sepuluh meter di depannya ia mendapati Jihoon, dengan jas laboratorium putihnya, sedang bermain dengan seseorang yang pastinya bukan Guanlin. Soalnya tingginya hampir sama dengan Jihoon. Jihoon mengacak-acak rambut orang itu sambil tertawa, namun dibalas dengan tendangan di pantat.

"Hei, aku ini lebih tua ya!" seru pria berambut hitam itu.

Yongguk memutar palang ketika lampu detektor menyala biru. Jihoon pun berseru, "Kim Yongguk! Kim Taehyun!" sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya ketika melihat Yongguk dan Taehyun. Ia berlari menghampiri kedua orang yang baru datang itu.

Dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Yongguk dan pria berambut hitam. Keduanya sama-sama tertegun, namun pria bermata bulat itu lebih terlihat terkejut.

"Sihyun?" panggil Yongguk. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Sihyun di tempat ini. Ia sudah hampir melupakannya. Namun, sesuatu yang menggelitik terasa dari tengkuk hingga perut.

Baru saja Sihyun ingin menyahut, seorang wanita separuh baya memanggilnya. Sihyun terlihat ragu, antara menyahuti wanita itu atau menghampiri Yongguk. Pada akhirnya pun Sihyun lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu, bukan?

Yongguk meratap kecewa ketika Sihyun menghilang di belokan.

"Kau kenal Sihyun?" tanya Jihoon dan Taehyun bersamaan.

"Kenalan lama."

Demi dewa-dewi apapun di alam semesta!

Yongguk tidak pernah melihat laboratorium dengan alat selengkap ini sebelumnya. Ia sedang diajak berkeliling oleh Guanlin dan Kwon Hyunbin, orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dari laboratorium instrumentasi, kimia, biologi, sampai fisika lanjutan pun ada. Di ruang bawah tanah, terdapat beberapa instrumen spektroskopi keluaran terbaru dengan harga gila-gilaan.

Jika dihitung-hitung, dana yang dikeluarkan bisa sampai dua miliar won! Ya bagaimana tidak? Desas-desusnya mereka juga ingin membangun reaktor nuklir di dekat sini.

 _Astaga_. _Bagaimana mungkin pemerintah yang memberikan ini semua? Sedikit tidak masuk akal. Ini mah lebih tepat disebut institut penelitian daripada kampus._

"Nah, tur kita selesai!" ujar Guanlin. "Saatnya membawamu ke ruangan kita. Ayo!"

"Apa Sihyun seruangan dengan kita?" tanya Yongguk.

"Hmm, kadang-kadang ia akan mampir. Soalnya ia punya ruangan sendiri."

"Oh."

Jam makan siang tiba.

Yongguk, Taehyun, dan Hyunbin bersama-sama berjalan menuju kafetaria yang ada di lantai dasar. Makanan di sana gratis dan bisa diambil dalam porsi semaunya. Dan menunya berganti setiap harinya. Selama makan siang, ia dan Taehyun terus mengobrol. Tetapi, Hyunbin kerap kali terlihat murung, sejak tadi pagi. Jika ada pembicaraan lucu, ia hanya akan tersenyum sangat tipis dan singkat. Ia juga selesai makan paling cepat namun tetap menunggu Taehyun dan Yongguk selesai makan. Bahkan saat di lab tadi, Hyunbin adalah orang yang paling pendiam. Ia juga bekerja dengan sangat hati-hati dan rapi.

Karena Taehyun dan Hyunbin harus ke suatu tempat, tinggallah Yongguk seorang diri di meja makan. Setelah tegukan air terakhir, ia segera membawa nampan makanannya ke wastafel untuk dicuci.

Ketika selesai, tiba-tiba tangan Yongguk ditarik dari belakang dan ia dibawa lari oleh Sihyun ke luar gedung lewat jalur belakang.

"Yongguk!" seru Sihyun dengan tatapan panik di kedua matanya. Ia mencengkeram kedua lengan atas Yongguk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Hah?"

"Hei hei. Kenapa kau malah marah-marah, bukan memberi salam kangen, gitu misalnya?"

Sihyun menggeleng-geleng keras sambil menekan pelipisnya. "Yongguk, maaf. Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini."

"Kenapa? Aku kan sedang S2 di sini."

"S2?"

"Ng!"

"Oh, tidak." Sihyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia kelihatan sangat terkejut dan lemas mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Taehyun Hyung saja sedang S2 juga, kan?" balas Yongguk dengan ekspresi superbingung.

"Siapa yang merekomendasikanmu ke sini? Siapa?!" tanya Sihyun tak sabar.

"Profesorku saat S1 kemarin. Ha Sungwoon."

"Oh, sial."

"Kim Sihyun. Kenapa kau sangat ketakutan begitu, hm?" tanya Yongguk dengan pelan agar Sihyun lebih tenang. Ia menepuk kedua pundak teman lamanya itu.

Sihyun menggenggam kedua tangan Yongguk dengan erat dan berkata, "Yongguk, maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Ya. Tapi lunasi dulu janjimu."

Kini gantian Sihyun yang bingung.

"Baju buat Tolby."

"Ah, iya. Nanti akan kuberikan. Tapi ini lebih penting, Yongguk-ah!"

"Oke oke. Apa?"

Sihyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Satu: kau harus lulus dari sini dalam kurun waktu 1,5 tahun, oke? Kalau bisa lebih cepat sih lebih baik. Dua: jangan pernah masuk ke ruangan Park Seongwoo. Tiga: Jangan naik ke lantai tiga dan selanjutnya. Kau hanya boleh berada di tempat yang ditunjuk Guanlin dan Hyunbin tadi pagi. Empat: Jangan jadi orang nekat, oke? Aku tahu kau sangat nekat dan keras kepala. Lima: jangan terlalu sering berinteraksi denganku ketika berada di dalam. Ada pertanyaan? Tidak? Bagus!"

"Aku masih tidak paham. Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu semua?"

Sihyun kembali memelas. "Kim Yongguk, tolong. Ini demi keselamatan kita semua, termasuk dirimu. Bisakah kau lakukan itu untukku? Aku mohon."

Yongguk masih tak habis pikir. Namun, akhirnya pun ia mengiyakan. "Dengan satu syarat."

"Ya?" tanya Sihyun.

"Minta nomormu agar aku bisa menghubungimu jika terjadi apa-apa."

Sihyun tersenyum dan meminta ponsel Yongguk untuk menyimpan nomornya. "Ini, sudah. Aku sudah menyimpan nomormu tadi. Tidak perlu khawatir."

" _Thanks_."

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi, Yongguk." Sihyun pun melangkah menuju pintu tempat mereka keluar tadi. Begitu ia ingin memutar kenop pintu, ia berbalik dan menghampiri Yongguk lagi.

Yongguk menelengkan kepala, menunggu Sihyun yang terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Tanpa disangka-sangka (untuk kedua kalinya hari ini), Sihyun memeluk Yongguk dan berbisik, "Aku merindukanmu."

Kemudian ia berlari ke arah pintu dan masuk. Meninggalkan Yongguk dengan jantung berpacu kencang seperti habis lari marathon.

* * *

~to be continued~

* * *

*Instrumentasi = Ilmu yang mempelajari rangkaian listrik yang bekerja baik secara analog maupun digital.

**Permodelan sistem = memodelkan teori yang ada menggunakan bahasa program untuk kepentingan analisis maupun membantu eksperimen.

***Spektroskopi = ilmu yang mempelajari sifat-sifat bahan menggunakan radiasi gelombang elektromagnetik.

* * *

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di prolog ya :D Makasih juga koreksinya hehe**

 **Mind to review again? ^^**


	3. Sang Pion

**The Mad Lab**

 **Episode 2: Sang Pion**

* * *

Karena Yongguk mengambil jalur riset untuk gelar magisternya, berarti ia tidak harus menghadiri kelas seperti kuliah pada umumnya. Ia hanya perlu menghadiri beberapa kali seminar dan menulis ulasan seminar, serta mempublikasikan beberapa _paper_ untuk jurnal ilmiah, yang memang diinginkannya sejak dulu.

Setelah pertemuan mendadaknya dengan Sihyun, Yongguk mulai mengerjakan proyek yang telah disusun oleh profesor Park. Setelah memakai jas putih, sarung tangan, dan masker, ia dibantu Guanlin untuk melakukan riset sesuai prosedur. Cukup mudah bagi Yongguk karena ia sudah sering berinteraksi dengan alat-alat laboratorium di kampusnya dulu. Namun, alat-alat di sini tentu lebih canggih dan sensitif sehingga ia harus lebih berhati-hati dalam melakukan apapun.

"Hei, umurmu berapa sih?" tanya Yongguk ke Guanlin ketika ia sedang mencampurkan larutan basa ke dalam larutan yang sedang distir magnet.

Selagi membersihkan tabung reaksi, Guanlin menoleh sebentar. "Memangnya penting ya?"

Yongguk pun keki. "Penting. Karena kau harus memanggilku Hyung. Kau terlihat masih kecil."

Guanlin tersenyum miring. "Di sini tidak berlaku yang demikian, Kim Yongguk."

Makin keki lah Yongguk. Setelah tetesan basa terakhir, ia menutup biker yang larutannya sedang distir itu dengan _aluminium foil_. Ia pun berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci biker bekas larutan basa tadi. "Setelah ini harus diapakan lagi?" tanya Yongguk.

"Tunggu 30 menit, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam oven. 5 jam, 200 derajat Celcius. Nanti aku akan mengajarimu cara memakainya. Sekarang, ayo kita ke markas kita." Yongguk hanya bisa menuruti pria jangkung itu.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju dua ruangan di sebelah lab. Di dalam, ada Jihoon yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela sambil mengunyah permen karet. Di bawah sinar matahari, ia terlihat pucat dan bibirnya kering. Ketika Jihoon membalikkan badan, ia tersenyum sumingrah melihat Guanlin. Ketika ia ingin memeluk Guanlin, sebuah kalimat menghentikannya. "Minum obatmu dulu baru boleh dekat-dekat." Guanlin mengambil sebuah botol putih di atas meja dan meletakkannya di puncak kepala Jihoon.

Jihoon memegang botol itu agar tidak jatuh selagi Guanlin mengambil posisi duduk santai di atas sofa. Jihoon pun meminum obatnya dan kembali menghampiri Guanlin, memeluknya dari belakang. "Guanlin-ie jangan marah sama Hyung~ Hyung cuma lupa kok~"

Guanlin menatap Jihoon dari samping dengan penuh arti. "Park Jihoon, aku sedang ada urusan dengan Yongguk. Mohon waktunya sebentar ya," katanya sambil mengelus pipi tembam pria bermata indah itu. Jihoon pun mengangguk. Kemudian ia melompat dari belakang sofa dan duduk manis di samping Guanlin.

Yongguk yang dari tadi hanya bisa berdiri diam melihat kemesraan mereka pun diminta Guanlin untuk duduk di depannya. Guanlin mengajarinya beberapa hal mengenai riset mereka. Jihoon juga menambah-nambah agar Yongguk lebih paham.

Selama seharian itu, selain sintesis sampel dan belajar bersama duo sejoli itu, Yongguk dibuat jengah dengan Jihoon yang tidak bisa lepas dari Guanlin. Ya bagaimana tidak? Hanya ada mereka bertiga di dalam ruangan. Ia jadi seperti nyamuk. Sesekali Hyunbin masuk untuk mengambil sesuatu, kemudian keluar lagi. Yongguk juga menyadari satu hal: wajah Jihoon terlihat berwarna sehat setelah minum obat. Empat tahun kuliah membuatnya semakin penasaran mengenai hal-hal kecil yang terjadi di sekitarnya, termasuk penyakit apa yang diderita Jihoon.

Pukul tujuh malam, Yongguk telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di hari pertama. Ketika ia sedang beres-beres, Guanlin dan Jihoon keluar duluan setelah pamit padanya.

" _Jangan tinggalkan barang apapun_ ," pesan Jihoon dengan penuh penekanan. "Kau harus ingat itu, Kim Yongguk."

Yongguk berbelok ke kanan untuk keluar dari gedung. Namun, ia malah tersesat. Gedung itu memiliki banyak sekali ruangan dan koridor. Ia jadi merasa berada di dalam labirin. Yang lebih parah, dari tadi ia tidak bertemu siapapun untuk bertanya.

" _Duh, ke mana nih_?"

Setelah beberapa kali berbelok, ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Di dalamnya, ada Guanlin, Jihoon, Hyunbin, dan Sihyun yang sedang berbicara serius.

Sihyun terlihat frustasi. Dan.. apa dia menangis?

Ketika kakinya ingin melangkah mendekati ruangan itu, seseorang menepuk pundak Yongguk. "Hei, Nak," Itu profesornya. "Belum pulang?"

"Ah, iya, Pak. Saya tersesat pas mau cari pintu keluar."

"Oh, Ayo, sama saya saja. Saya mau ke lobi."

"Terima kasih, Pak." kata Yongguk setelah berhasil menemukan lobi. Ia pun membungkukkan badan ke profesor Park untuk berpamitan.

Ia pulang sendirian. Untung saja di jalan setapak yang ia lewati bersama Taehyun tadi pagi dipasangi lampu jalan. Kebanyakan masih berfungsi dengan baik, beberapa sudah mati dan sisanya kelap-kelip.

Yongguk takut kegelapan. Bahkan cahaya temaram lampu jalan membuatnya tidak nyaman. _Kenapa tidak pakai lampu putih saja sih?_

Sepanjang perjalanan, kata-kata Sihyun terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ditambah pemandangan keempat orang yang sangat serius tadi. _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

* * *

 ** _To: Kim Sihyun_**

 ** _Sihyun-ah.. Punya waktu sebentar?_**

Sudah dua jam Sihyun tidak membalas pesannya. Yongguk sampai bosan bermain game di ponselnya karena menunggu balasan dari teman lamanya itu.

 ** _Sihyun-ah, sudah tidur belum?_**

Selama setengah jam Yongguk menunggu lagi sambil membaca beberapa jurnal, tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Ia ingin coba telepon tapi mengira kalau Sihyun mungkin sedang sibuk. Akhirnya, ia ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi.

Tepat sebelum ia menutup mata menuju alam bawah sadar, ponsel Yongguk berbunyi. Ia segera menendang selimutnya dan menyambar ponsel dari atas meja belajarnya.

Pesan _spam_.

Yongguk pun tidur.

* * *

Ruang persembunyian itu diselimuti aura yang menegangkan. Semua orang yang ada di sana merasakan dingin yang bukan berasal dari pendingin ruangan maupun udara luar. Mereka merasakannya dari dalam diri mereka sendiri.

Hyunbin duduk di salah satu kursi sambil berpikir keras. Jihoon terlihat menatap kosong ke luar jendela, namun sebenarnya perasaannya juga berkecamuk. Guanlin bersikap tenang seperti biasa. Tapi kakinya yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai mengatakan tidak. Dan Sihyun, ia yang paling gelisah. Dari tadi ia hanya mondar-mandir di ruangan minim cahaya itu.

Ruangan ini sudah beberapa bulan belakangan menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Entah itu untuk sembunyi dari _orang-orang_ sejenak atau berbagi rencana.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sihyun. Ia menatap ketiga orang di depannya bergantian, mengharapkan jawaban.

"Ya mau gimana lagi? _Dia_ adalah pion kita sekarang," kata Hyunbin.

"Dari tadi kau terus mengatakan pion dan pion! Aku tidak ingin _dia_ berada dalam masalah besar," protes Sihyun.

"Tidak ada cara lain," celetuk Guanlin. "Noh Taehyun telah gagal menjadi pion kita. Sekarang giliran Yongguk. Kita harus berhasil kali ini."

"Strategi baru," tambah Hyunbin.

Sihyun mengusap keningnya frustasi. "Kemarin itu Noh Taehyun hampir melayang nyawanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yongguk mengalami hal serupa!"

"Aku yakin kita akan berhasil kali ini, Hyung," ujar Jihoon yang sejak tadi diam. "Aku punya firasat baik mengenai dirinya."

"Maaf, Jihoon. Sejak dulu kau juga mengandalkan firasat. Dan… tidak ada yang sesuai firasatmu," balas Hyunbin lesu.

"Kalian tidak mengerti," kata Jihoon. "Firasatku sering terbukti. Hanya saja itu tidak datang pada waktu yang tepat. Tapi, untuk Kim Yongguk, aku yakin dia dapat menyelamatkan kita." Kini Jihoon sudah tidak menghadap jendela lagi. Ia menatap ketiga orang sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi keras yang jarang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

"Sudah hampir jam delapan malam," ujar Guanlin. "Kita harus segera kembali. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kita harus pindah ruangan. Akhir-akhir ini penjaga suka lewat sini saat patroli."

"Sudah kuduga. Si tua itu pasti bisa membaca gerak-gerik kita." Hyunbin menghela napas berat.

"Kuharap tidak. Ayo." Guanlin menunggu semuanya keluar dari ruangan, lalu ia menutup pintu. Ia merangkul Jihoon di barisan depan, sedangkan Hyunbin dan Sihyun di belakang mereka. Keempat pria itu pun melangkah menuju lift.

Naik ke lantai empat.

* * *

~to be continued~

* * *

 **maaf telat update :( bener2 sibuk semester 7**

 **tadi baru selesai ujian :")**

 **mind to review again?^^**

 **Thank You**

 **BTW, siapa yang excited sama comeback JBJ? AAHHH bagus banget cover albumnya~~**


	4. Misi yang Kabur

**~The Mad Lab~**

 **Episode 3: Misi yang Kabur**

* * *

Yongguk hanya bisa terpaku ketika melihat kekacaubalauan yang ada di hadapannya. Kursi-kursi terbalik di sembarang arah, meja-meja bergeser, beberapa tabung reaksi pecah, dan lain-lain. Barang yang selamat hanyalah beberapa spektrofotometer* walaupun tetap kotor oleh noda larutan. Manusia yang ada di sana selain dirinya adalah Guanlin, Jihoon, Sihyun, dan seorang lagi yang tak dikenalnya. Mereka sedang membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Yongguk-ah!" panggil Sihyun, membuat Yongguk sedikit tersentak.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yongguk sambil menghampiri Sihyun dan membantunya mengangkat laci bertingkat yang tadinya berada di lantai.

"Hyunbin berulah lagi."

 _'Lagi' katanya?_

Yongguk tak habis pikir. Baru seminggu di sini, sudah beberapa hal aneh terjadi. Dimulai dari Guanlin yang tetap bisa berkonsentrasi dengan Jihoon bergelantungan di punggungnya. Guanlin terlihat tidak keberatan sambil jalan kesana-kemari. Kemudian, ada Hyunbin yang terlihat mengganti ponsel sebanyak dua kali. Yongguk bukan orang yang _kepo_ untuk bertanya. Mungkin saja Hyunbin memang punya beberapa ponsel untuk berbagai keperluan berbeda. Orang-orang di timnya tidak bisa ditebak.

Hal yang paling tak dimengerti Yongguk adalah Sihyun selalu hanya punya waktu sebentar untuk berbicara dengannya. Ia tak suka itu, entah mengapa. Ia hanya ingin mengobrol banyak dengan teman lamanya itu. Karena hanya Sihyun yang paling normal di antara anggota-anggota yang lain. Oh iya, Taehyun juga normal.

"Di mana Hyunbin sekarang?" tanya Yongguk.

Sihyun diam cukup lama hingga akhirnya menjawab, "Dia aman sekarang. Tolong ganti air ini boleh?" Sihyun menyodorkan baskom berisi kain lap dan air yang sudah menghitam. Yongguk pun mengambilnya dan segera menuju wastafel.

Selagi menuju wastafel kemudian melakukan tugasnya, Yongguk sempat tercengang melihat Guanlin dan Jihoon. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kekacauan di laboratorium membuatnya pusing, kini setengahnya sudah rapi dan bersih. Semua itu adalah hasil kerja sama Guanlin dan Jihoon yang memiliki kecepatan gerak dan tingkat keseimbangan melewati batas manusia biasa.

Ya, bayangkan saja jika kalian mengangkat barang-barang berat. Menaruhnya pun harus pelan-pelan kan, agar tidak menjepit tangan, kaki, atau bahkan menimbulkan bunyi 'gedebam'? Tapi mereka berdua tidak. Puluhan beaker baru dalam kardus pun bukan menjadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk meletakkannya di tempat semula tanpa ada bunyi kaca yang bertemu. Meletakkan barang-barang kecil ke tempatnya tanpa suara. Mengelap meja semen beralaskan keramik yang menyatu pada dinding dengan secepat kilat. Begitu pula dengan menyapu dan mengepel. Semua itu mereka lakukan dengan sangat mulus tanpa cela.

 _Sebenarnya tempat macam apa yang kumasuki ini?_

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, mereka berlima sudah selesai membereskan kekacauan. Orang terakhir tadi diketahui Yongguk adalah salah satu karyawan di pusat penelitian. Namanya Im Youngmin. Terakhir diketahui Yongguk bahwa ternyata Youngmin sedang kosong tugas, jadi dimintai tolong oleh Profesor Park untuk membantu mereka.

Dan, ini waktu terlama baginya untuk bersama Sihyun. Sayangnya, mereka tidak dapat bicara banyak. Pesannya jarang dibalas Sihyun, telepon juga tidak pernah diangkat. Yongguk jadi sedikit heran. Sihyun sesibuk apa, _sih_?

Akhirnya mereka pun menjalani hari itu seperti biasanya. Yang membuat hari itu berbeda hanyalah Sihyun yang menemani mereka dari pagi hingga sore. Biasanya, ia berada di ruang entah di mana. Pernah ia sekali mencari ruangan Sihyun, namun ketika sampai di lantai tiga, tepatnya di dua koridor di bagian selatan gedung, ia dicegat oleh _security_ dan menyuruhnya berbalik arah.

 _Well. It's weird, huh?_ Setidaknya baginya. Soalnya, di kampusnya dahulu tidak ada hal seperti itu.

Jadi Yongguk asumsikan ruangan Sihyun berada di salah satu koridor tersebut.

Yongguk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya cukup cepat hari itu. Ia kembali ke ruangan timnya dengan perasaan lega karena ia bisa beristirahat lebih cepat. Mungkin malam ini ia akan punya lebih banyak waktu untuk membaca tulisan baru. Atau mengajak Sihyun ke luar.

Di dalam ruangan, hanya ada Jihoon yang sedang bermain _game_ di ponselnya, serta Taehyun yang sedang menyantap burger.

"Cek ponselmu. Profesor Park mencarimu di grup barusan," ujar Jihoon.

Yongguk segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas untuk melihat grup yang berisi seluruh anggota tim. Benar. Yongguk dipanggil ke sebuah ruangan. Tidak hanya itu, ternyata ada sebuah undangan grup. Saat ia periksa, grup itu sudah berisikan Guanlin, Jihoon, Sihyun, dan Hyunbin. Segera ia menekan pilihan ' _Gabung_ '. Nama grupnya: BOLA BASKET. Yongguk tidak terkejut. Namanya pasti diusulkan oleh Guanlin yang hobi bermain basket.

Kemudian, kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan yang diberi tahu pembimbingnya itu. Letaknya di seberang koridor.

 **L302**

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk, Yongguk masuk dan menemui Park Seong Woo. Pria itu sedang membaca koran dengan secangkir kopi di lengan kursi. Yongguk takut jika tiba-tiba cangkir itu tersenggol.

"Ah, Yongguk. Silahkan duduk. Kita perlu mendiskusikan beberapa hal mengenai tesismu."

* * *

"Bagus! Yongguk sudah bergabung!" seru Guanlin. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"Kau pikir itu akan berhasil?" tanya Sihyun ragu.

"Aku yakin, Kim Sihyun. Ya kan, Bin?" Guanlin sedikit berteriak ke arah Hyunbin yang sedang berada di salah satu bilik toilet.

"Hngggg~" balas Hyunbin dengan nada _ngeden_. Sontak Sihyun dan Guanlin terbahak.

"Keluarin buruan!" teriak Guanlin lagi.

"Hei, sopan sedikit!" tegur Hyunbin. "Sebentar lagi."

Setelah Hyunbin selesai dengan urusannya, mereka bertiga pun keluar dari toilet dan menuju ruangan tim.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di toilet? Lama sekali." Jihoon tahu-tahu menodong mereka dengan pertanyaan ketika mereka masuk.

"Seperti tidak pernah buang hajat saja kau ini," balas Hyunbin malas.

"Terus buang hajat harus mengantri ya? Tidak bersamaan? Buat apa ada tiga bilik?"

"Hei, sudahlah," lerai Sihyun sambil mengusap kepala Jihoon. "Yang penting, Guanlin kembali."

"Di mana Yongguk?" tanya Hyunbin. "Aku merindukannya." Ia dibalas oleh tatapan tajam dari Sihyun, yang membuatnya tertawa dalam hati.

"Ia dipanggil Park Seongwoo," balas Jihoon.

"Apa? Ke ruangannya yang _itu_?" tanya Sihyun penuh ketakutan. Ia sudah pernah menyampaikan ke Yongguk bahwa ruangan _itu_ jangan samai dimasuki olehnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain masuk ke sana," sahut Guanlin santai, walaupun ia sebenarnya juga was-was.

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyun _Hyung_?" tanya Sihyun.

"Sudah pulang," balas Jihoon.

Hyunbin menghela napas. "Si pendek itu… tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana ya? Heran!"

"Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak mengundangnya ke BOLA BASKET," ujar Guanlin. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Tolong ganti nama grup dengan yang lebih keren. Seperti _Justice League_ mungkin?" tawar Hyunbin.

"Enak saja!" tolak Guanlin mentah-mentah. "Jihoon juga tidak akan setuju kalau nama grup diubah. Ya kan, Hoon?"

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau Pink Wink saja?" tanya Jihoon polos seraya tersenyum tipis.

Hyunbin terbahak. "Bagus, Park Jihoon! Sekali-kali kau harus mengingatkan kekasihmu yang maniak basket ini."

"Wahh, aku tidak bisa percaya situasi ini!" keluh Guanlin.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Yongguk dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. "Hai, Hyunbin," sapanya.

"Hai, Kim. Kita berlima perlu membicarakan beberapa hal."

"Apa itu terkait grup baru?" tanya Yongguk sambil menaruh kertas-kertas ke dalam tas.

"Tepat."

"Yongguk, duduklah," pinta Sihyun. Mereka berdua pun duduk bersebelahan. Di seberang mereka adalah Guanlin dan Jihoon. Sementara Hyunbin duduk di ujung tengah.

Sunyi selama beberapa saat. Yongguk menunggu dengan sabar. Ia cukup lelah untuk bertanya.

"Kami butuh bantuanmu, Yongguk-ah," mulai Sihyun. Saat Yongguk menatap kedua manik hitam itu, ia menyadari ada yang sedang tidak beres.

"Bantuan?"

"Ya."

"Pertama-tama, kita hanya bisa berkomunikasi di grup dari pukul delapan pagi sampai jam enam sore. Kecuali hari Sabtu-Minggu karena kami tidak akan merespon," jelas Guanlin. "Tapi akan kami usahakan sebisanya. Di luar grup, kita berkomunikasi seperti layaknya tim penelitian dan teman biasa."

"Sebentar," potong Yongguk. "Kalian ingin meminta bantuan apa sebenarnya?"

"Kami ingin menyelamatkan semua orang di sini, terutama dirimu." Sihyun berkata sambil menaruh sebelah tangan kanannya di lutut kiri Yongguk.

"Dari apa?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu," jawab Hyunbin seraya mengangkat bahu. "Kami hanya merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya akan menimpa semua orang yang bekerja di sini."

"Aku tidak bekerja di sini," ujar Yongguk bingung.

"Kau _dipekerjakan_. Sama seperti kami," sahut Jihoon yang dari tadi diam.

"Jawabannya sama. Kami tidak tahu," jawab Hyunbin. "Kami me—MINTA MAAF KE YONGGUK, LAI GUANLIN!" tiba-tiba Hyunbin berteriak dan berdiri bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Itu Park Seongwoo.

Yongguk tersentak kaget karena teriakan Hyunbin.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf," balas Guanlin _nyolot_. "Aku tidak bersalah, Hyunbin!"

"Hei, ada apa lagi ini?" Tanya Park Seongwoo sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Guanlin, tolong jaga sikapmu ya. Sudah berapa kali saya bilang?"

Guanlin bungkam. Kedua matanya menatap meja di depannya.

Seongwoo menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Besok siang jam 12, kita makan di restoran biasa. Saya pergi dulu. Guanlin." Ia memberi Guanlin tatapan tajam.

Jihoon menepuk pundak Guanlin. "Baik, Prof." Guanlin menjawab setengah hati.

"Baiklah. Tepat waktu ya besok."

Pintu pun ditutup.

"Huft, hampir saja," kata Hyunbin.

"Dan selalu aku yang kena!" seru Guanlin ketus. "Kau pantas mendapatkan Oscar, _aktor Kwon Hyunbin_!"

"Hehe maaf. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku." Hyunbin cengengesan sambil mengelus lehernya.

"Apa kalian sering melakukan hal itu?" tanya Yongguk memecah ketegangan.

"Tidak juga," jawab Hyunbin. "Tapi memang sikap Guanlin yang menyebalkan sudah bukan rahasia lagi."

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Ingat tujuan kita berkumpul saat ini," Sihyun melerai lagi dengan sangat memelas.

Hyunbin berdeham. "Sori."

"Kami curiga bahwa Profesor kita itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk, Yongguk. Kita harus menghentikannya," lanjut Guanlin.

"Kau mau membantu kami, kan?" tanya Sihyun.

Yongguk memutar otak. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Begitu banyak yang perlu ia ketahui, namun ia ragu mereka akan menjawab jika ia mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" hanya itu yang bisa ditanyakan oleh Yongguk.

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu banyak," jawab Jihoon. "Kami saat ini sangat ketakutan, _Hyung_. Tapi kami bisa mengatasinya. Sedangkan kau, kami takut kau tidak bisa."

" _Well_ , kalau kalian tidak bisa memberitahuku maka aku malah takut dengan rencana kalian. Siapa yang tahu ternyata kalian berencana sebaliknya terhadap Profesor Park?"

Sihyun menelan ludah gugup. "Yongguk, aku tahu kau bingung. Intinya, kami berempat terjebak. Suatu saat, kau akan terjebak juga di sini dan kami tidak ingin itu terjadi. Kami ingin keluar dari sini. Profesor Park sedang memanfaatkan kita semua. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberi tahu, Yongguk-ah."

"Kim Shihyun!" seru Hyunbin tak percaya.

Sihyun tidak menggubrisnya. "Yongguk?"

"Kenapa kalian begitu memercayaiku untuk masuk ke misi ini?" tanya Yongguk. "Padahal aku baru saja mengenal kalian."

"Kau jenius," jawab Guanlin. "Aku melihatnya potensi dari dalam dirimu."

"Dan aku bisa merasakannya." Jihoon menambahi.

Cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Yongguk yang lelah mulai sakit kepala. Jika dipikir kembali kejadian-kejadian tak biasa selama seminggu ini, apakah ada hubungannya dengan rencana teman-teman barunya? Akhirnya, ia pun menyetujuinya. "Baiklah. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti, kuharap kita akan baik-baik saja." Ia sudah lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke asrama dan tidur.

"Yes!" seru Hyunbin senang sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara. " _Freedom, we're coming_!"

* * *

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Guanlin setelah Yongguk pamit duluan.

"Mendapatkan kepercayaan Yongguk sepenuhnya, menjalankan rencana, dan kita pergi dari penjara ini," lanjut Hyunbin.

"Gampang benar kau berbicara," sindir Guanlin. "Sihyun, untuk membuat Yongguk memihak kita sepenuhnya—"

"Ya, aku tahu," potong Sihyun lemah. "Aku sedang berusaha."

"Bukankah itu sulit? Kau saja di _sana_ terus-terusan, _Hyung_ ," ujar Jihoon.

"Itu yang kukhawatirkan. Aku harus curi-curi waktu untuk menemui Yongguk dan mendapatkan simpatinya sedikit demi sedikit."

"Kau terdengar jahat," komentar Hyunbin sambil tertawa bersama Guanlin.

"Tutup mulut kalian," tegur Jihoon. " _Hyung_ , aku percaya padamu." Ia menatap Sihyun lekat-lekat.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menyelamatkan kalian semua, kan? Mari berjuang bersama-sama."

"Aku punya firasat buruk," celetuk Jihoon. Dan benar saja. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka dan dua orang berpakaian seragam biru muda masuk dengan langkah garang.

"Di situ kau rupanya, Patrick!" hardik pria yang botak.

Hyunbin tersenyum malas dan berdiri. Pria botak mencengkeram kedua tangan Hyunbin ke belakang dan mendorongnya ke luar ruangan dengan kuat. Sedangkan pria satu lagi yang berambut cepak berkata, "Kalian bertiga," ia menunjuk satu-satu Guanlin, Jihoon, dan Sihyun, "kembali ke kamar kalian sekarang!"

Secara bersamaan mereka bertiga bangun dan mengikuti di belakang pria botak dan Hyunbin, dan yang di belakang adalah si rambut cepak.

Setelah mereka berenam menjauhi ruang itu dan memasuki lift, Yongguk keluar dari persembunyiannya—di samping loker dekat koridor. Tadi ia ingin mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal, namun malah mendengar hardikan seorang pria dari dalam ruangan.

 _Siapa Patrick? Dan apa maksudnya kamar? Mereka tinggal di sini? Ada apa sih sebenarnya ini?_

Ia pun tak mau ambil pusing. Segera ia masuk lagi ke ruang diskusi mereka dan mengambil kotak bekal di atas meja.

Hari ini ia sendirian lagi pulang ke asrama. Saat itu sudah pukul enam sore dan langit mulai gelap. Ketika melewati jalan setapak di dekat hutan, Yongguk menangkap sorot lampu senter di dalam hutan. Sepertinya ada orang yang sedang berada di sana. Dengan menajamkan penglihatannya, sosok itu lebih pendek darinya. Orang itu berjalan ke arahnya!

 _Srak_

"Ah, Yongguk." Orang itu terlihat terkejut.

"Taehyun _Hyung_? Kau sedang apa di sana?"

Taehyun mematikan lampu senter di tangannya sambil menjawab, "Tadi pulpenku tak sengaja terlempar ke sana. Kau tahu kan, pulpen hadiah dari ayahku itu?"

"Astaga. Kau harus berhati-hati, _Hyung_. Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana."

Taehyun tertawa. "Ceroboh adalah nama tengahku kan? Ayo, kita pulang!"

Yongguk sih tidak heran lagi akan kecerobohan seniornya yang satu itu. Beberapa kali ia terlihat tersandung kakinya sendiri, barang-barang keras di sekitarnya, atau sekadar menumpahkan air dari gelas. Atau seperti tadi pagi, menyenggol biker berisi larutan asam tinggi.

* * *

Malam itu, Yongguk terbangun pada pukul dua. Cukup lama ia berusaha tidur kembali, namun tak bisa. Akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya untuk membuka media sosial.

 _1 pesan masuk dari Kim Sihyun_

Yongguk melebarkan matanya. Ketika ia membuka pesan di aplikasi _chat_ itu, isinya:

 ** _Hai, Yongguk. Jika kau membaca pesan ini dalam rentang satu jam sejak pesan ini dikirim, kau beruntung. Mari kita ngobrol sejenak, huh?_**

Pesan itu dikirim pukul 1.43 dan sekarang pukul 2.21.

22 menit lagi. Ya ampun. Tapi, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Segera ditekannya lambang telepon yang ada di kanan atas.

Tut sekali dan langsung diangkat!

 **"Halo?"**

"Sihyun? Kau belum tidur?"

 **"Kau beruntung Kim Yongguk."** Sihyun terkekeh di seberang sana. **"Kita punya waktu kurang dari 21 menit lagi dari sekarang."**

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku?"

 **"Ng? Sudah jelas, kan? Artinya kau sedang tidak beruntung."**

"Ya, kau menang. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terjaga di waktu seperti ini?"

Dan bla bla bla.

 **"Baiklah Yongguk. Sudah waktunya kita kembali tidur. Besok aku akan memberimu baju untuk Tolby yang pernah kujanjikan."**

"Oke. Tidur yang nyenyak, Sihyun-ah~"

 **"Kau juga, Yongguk."**

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Yongguk tersenyum lebar sambil menatap langit-langit. Itu pertama kalinya ia tersenyum senang setelah satu minggu ia di sana.

Di tempat lain, Sihyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak ketahuan karena telah melanggar aturan.

* * *

 **Info kosakata**

*spektrofotometer: alat untuk mengukur spektrum absorbsi/reflektansi/transmisi cahaya pada rentang panjang gelombang tertentu

* * *

Hai ^^"

Maaf ya aku lama updatenya TT sedang berjuang untuk lulus dan mendapatkan gelar sarjana huhuhu

Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini ya~~

Makasih banget yaa udah mau baca ^^ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :3

A review would be nice ^^


	5. Lantai 4

**~The Mad Lab~**

Sihyun menghela napas lega setelah menelepon Yongguk. Ia kembali memasukkan ponsel kecil itu ke dalam kantung yang terbuat dari kain putih. Di dalam lapisan kantung itu dikelilingi lapisan perak tipis yang berfungsi sebagai penangkal radiasi gelombang elektromagnetik, sehingga keberadaan ponsel tersebut tidak akan bisa dideteksi ketika penjaga melakukan razia setiap harinya. Ia meletakkan kantung itu di bawah ranjang, di mana sudah diberi penyangga dari karet agar benda tersebut tidak jatuh.

Penjaga yang biasa melakukan razia juga tidak terlalu pintar dan lumayan pemalas. Mereka tidak melakukan razia secara menyeluruh, jadi keberadaan ponsel tersebut masih aman setelah beberapa tahun belakangan.

Sihyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Matanya terbuka, namun ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Di kamarnya tidak ada sumber penerangan apapun. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

 _Sudah berapa lama ya? Ah._

Empat tahun ia sudah terkurung di sini, di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa, bersama teman-temannya. _Well_ , mereka memang bukan manusia waras pada umumnya. Mereka itu punya masalah tersendiri. Lebih tepatnya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang berada di ambang kewarasan dan hampir jatuh ke lubang kegilaan. Kendati demikian, Sihyun menganggap Hyunbin, Jihoon, dan Guanlin masih cenderung waras, sangat cerdas, dan bisa diajak kerja sama untuk keluar dari sini. Habisnya, tempat ini tidak layak dijadikan rumah sakit jiwa sementara tiga lantai di bawahnya adalah institut penelitian, bukan? Apa yang akan dilakukan pemerintah bila hal ini bocor?

Sihyun dan teman-temannya akan sangat senang bila kedok institut ini terbongkar ke seluruh dunia.

Pertanyaannya adalah: Bisakah mereka melakukannya? Risiko apa saja yang sedang menunggu mereka?

KRIIIINGG

Dering beker besar di koridor berbunyi sangat keras pagi ini, membuat Sihyun terbangun. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia tertidur ketika sedang kalut dalam kekhawatirannya. Baru beberapa langkah, pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang pria berbadan besar dan berwajah seram. Di tangannya terdapat papan berjalan dan sebuah kertas absen. Ia menconteng nama Sihyun. "Cepat!" serunya.

Sihyun keluar kamar dan masuk ke barisan pasien yang berpakaian sama dengannya: kaus dan celana katun hijau lumut. Barisan itu digiring ke kamar mandi yang besar dengan beberapa pembatas sebagai penyangga _shower_. Di tiap sisi pembatas terpasang lima buah _shower_. Kamar mandi laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah, tentu saja.

Semuanya mandi bersama-sama. Seperti biasa, Sihyun hari ini mandi di antara Guanlin dan Hyunbin setelah mereka berdua yang menghampirinya duluan. Kalau tidak, Sihyun akan diganggu oleh pasien yang lain sementara ia bukan tipe pelawan.

"Di mana Jihoon?" tanya Sihyun ke Guanlin.

"Di sini!" Jihoon muncul dari sebelah kiri Guanlin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hyunbin terbahak. "Dasar kecil." Rupanyaa Jihoon tertutupi tubuh tinggi Guanlin.

"Guanlin yang terlalu besar!" Jihoon tak mau kalah.

Selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian yang diserahkan petugas—masih dengan bahan dan warna yang sama, mereka semua digiring ke ruangan besar di lantai lima untuk sarapan. Menu pagi ini adalah dua buah telur rebus, dua lembar roti bakar isi daging, dan secangkir susu. Kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, rutinitas ini seperti peserta wajib militer. Seluruhnya diatur dengan ketat, dimulai dari jadwal makan, istirahat, hingga seragam. Bedanya, di sini tidak ada pelatihan fisik saja, melainkan pekerjaan di laboratorium sebagai peneliti atau asisten dosen-dosen gila.

Miris.

Menyeramkan, lebih tepatnya. Apalagi manusia waras di sana hanyalah Kim Yongguk dan Nam Taehyun. Keinginan Sihyun dan teman-temannya untuk kabur pun semakin besar. Orang-orang _itu_ salah telah memilih mereka berempat untuk dimanfaatkan. Mereka masih cukup waras untuk menyadari kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang ada.

Salah satunya adalah Park Seongwoo. Profesor itu sering muncul dan hilang secara tiba-tiba. Tiap kali ia muncul di malam hari, tercium bau besi bercampur parfum murahannya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang pria itu lakukan sebelumnya. Dan mereka berempat akan mengetahuinya. Cepat atau lambat, mereka hanya perlu bersabar dan membuat rencana dengan hati-hati.

Pukul setengah delapan pagi, sesi sarapan selesai. Semua pasien kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengganti pakaian dan turun ke lantai bawah, melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka seperti orang normal. Jihoon memeluk tangan Sihyun manja selama mereka berjalan. Sihyun sudah menganggap Jihoon seperti adik sendiri.

Sihyun, Jihoon, Guanlin, dan Hyunbin menunggu pintu _lift_ terbuka. Ketika sudah terbuka, seorang pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam legam ternyata sedang berada di dalam _lift_.

"Hwang Minhyun," geram Hyunbin. Raut wajahnya tampak kesal. Ia berbalik, namun lengannya ditahan oleh Minhyun.

"Hyunbin-ah!" Minhyun menoleh ke tiga orang lainnya. "Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Hyunbin sebentar? Terima kasih."

"Tentu," jawab Guanlin sebelum Hyunbin sempat menolak. Ia pun cepat-cepat mendorong Sihyun dan Jihoon untuk masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan menekan tombol angka 2.

"Sudah lama dia tidak mengunjungi Hyunbin, ya?" celetuk Jihoon.

"Oh ya? Pantas saja Hyunbin _Hyung_ kesal tadi," kata Sihyun.

"Biarkan saja mereka," ujar Guanlin cuek. Padahal Sihyun tahu, Guanlin sangat khawatir melihat Hyunbin yang murung akhir-akhir ini. Kemarin saja ia membuat isi laboratorium berantakan karena suasana hati yang tidak baik.

* * *

Sihyun berpisah dengan Jihoon dan Guanlin di depan _lift_ , kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya di L205. Letaknya cukup jauh dari _lift_ dan jarang dilewati orang-orang yang ada di gedung. Ruangannya memiliki sebuah komputer yang terhubung dengan _power supply_ berdaya tinggi untuk melakukan _programming_. Monitornya masih menyala dari kemarin, namun tulisan 100% di layar menunjukkan bahwa proses _running_ telah selesai.

Sihyun duduk di belakang meja dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Beberapa grafik di hadapannya harus ia analisis dan ia tulis menjadi laporan untuk diserahkan ke Profesor Park.

Kepalanya berdenyut. Semakin hari, kejenuhan yang ia rasakan semakin mencekik. Namun, ia tak boleh gegabah. Semuanya harus berjalan pelan namun pasti lewat celah manapun yang ditemuinya bersama teman-temannya.

Setahun yang lalu, ia mendapati bercak merah darah di kemeja Profesor Park. Cukup kecil memang, tetapi kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama bercak darah itu cukup banyak. Bahkan di arloji sang profesor juga ada. Sihyun memang lihai dalam melihat detail seperti itu.

Sejak itu, ia menemukan beberapa kejanggalan pada profesornya. Ia dan teman-temannya lebih sering diajak makan di luar daripada di ruangan Profesor Park. Bila ada pertemuan pun Beliau lebih suka menggunakan ruangan yang lain. Dan yang paling aneh adalah sang profesor tidak lagi mengijinkan orang lain masuk ke ruangan Beliau.

Sang profesor memang dikenal sebagai orang yang cerdas namun tertutup. Ia bisa beberapa hari jarang kelihatan atau bahkan menghilang, kemudian kembali dengan sebuah purwa-rupa buatannya. Pernah suatu kali, Sihyun melihat cahaya yang kelap-kelip dari ruangan Profesor Park. Seperti berasal dari lampu yang sudah rusak atau hasil percikan api dari mesin gerinda.

Sihyun menerka-nerka barang apa lagi yang sedang diciptakan sang profesor. Tetapi, apakah purwa-rupa itu sangat rahasia sehingga tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke sana?

Suara pintu terbuka membangunkan Sihyun dari lamunan. Laporan yang harus ditulisnya baru selesai seperempat bagian. Ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

Sang profesor membetulkan kacamatanya dengan jari kelingking karena jari-jarinya yang lain sedang diperban.

Sihyun memberi salam kepada Profesor Park.

"Sihyun, bagaimana laporan yang kemarin saya minta?" tanya Beliau lantang.

"Masih saya tulis, Prof." Sihyun menjawab dengan datar. Padahal, di dalam hatinya ia ingin mengamuk.

"Baik. Nanti siang tolong serahkan ke saya di restoran. Oke?"

"Baik, Prof."

Pintu ruangan ditutup dan Sihyun kembali menulis laporannya. Ia mengetik dengan hati kesal, menghasilkan suara _keyboard_ yang sangat nyaring.

* * *

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Hyunbin ketus. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah pria yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang di sofa ruang tunggu.

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu," jawab Minhyun sabar. "Aku bawakan makanan favoritmu."

Hyunbin berdecak. "Sogokanmu tidak mempan, Hyung."

"Ayolah, aku susah payah minta ijin ke lantai empat untuk menemuimu."

"Oho~ Naik ke sini tanpa penjaga. Kau pasti menyusup!" ujar Hyunbin sinis.

Minhyun tersenyum geli. "Akhirnya kau berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat. Nih, lihat! Aku mendapatkan akses khusus sekarang." Ia menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenal dengan tulisan "ACCESS-4" di atas fotonya.

"Bodo amat," balas Hyunbin sambil buang muka, menyembunyikan senyumnya. Tanda pengenal itu mengartikan bahwa pemilik dapat menggunakan fasilitas gedung lantai satu sampai empat, termasuk mengunjungi pasien.

Minhyun menarik wajah Hyunbin agar menghadapnya. "Maafkan aku, Hyunbin. Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering mengunjungimu, oke?"

"Kau bayar berapa ke direktur agar bisa mendapat kartu itu?"

Minhyun tertawa. "Mengapa kau bertanya? Yang penting kita bisa lebih sering bertemu, bukan begitu?"

Hyunbin melepaskan tangan Minhyun dari wajahnya, kemudian ia berdiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau kumaafkan. Aku mau ke bawah dulu."

"Secepat ini? Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Hyunbin memelas.

Kali ini Hyunbin yang tertawa. "Hyung, mengapa kau manja sekali?" Ia mengecup kening Minhyun cepat. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Hyung." Minhyun mengangguk.

Hyunbin selalu begitu. Bersikap manis sekali setelah marah. "Hyunbinah!" Hyunbin yang ingin melangkah masuk ke lift langsung menoleh. "Hyung akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Hyung janji." Hyunbin hanya tersenyum tipis dan melambai sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

* * *

Hai! Maaf banget lama updatenya HUHU :( Sejujurnya gue sedang jenuh buat nulis walaupun udah wisuda dan punya banyak waktu luang :( tetapi demi kelanjutan cerita dan pembaca gue akan selesaikan cerita ini kok ^^

Makasih banget udah baca! Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan :D

Sampai jumpa di bagian selanjutnya!


End file.
